The Easter Aftermath
by cocosunshine23
Summary: It's monday morning, the day after Easter, and Sonny isn't feeling so Sunny. Can Chad make her feel better? Will he finally realize how he feels and tell her? oneshot major channy!Read and Review to find out! :D


**Disclaimer : I obviously don't own anything because trust me, if I did Channy would've been together a longggg time ago.**

**Sonny POV**

Easter is my favorite holiday! It's an excuse to be extra cheerful and eat candy without being called a fat! But the day after, isn't so good. I woke up the next morning, dreading going to work, I was extremely tired and I had a stomach ache from eating so much. But I got myself up anyways knowing this was going to be a long day. So I got dressed, not feeling very bright today, I put on my favorite black dress from Urban Outfitters, my black flowered tights and my brown blazer, and some boots, Putting my hair in a messy bun not wanting to deal with it this morning,I knew I was going to get a lecture from Tawni, but I really didn't care.

I got my keys and drove to work, not even thinking about eating breakfast. As I was walking up the stairs of the Condor Studio Steps I saw Chad coming towards me, Oh no. I really didn't want to deal with him today so I started waking faster hoping he wouldn't see me. "Sonny! Hey wait up!" _Great. Maybe If I keep walking he'll go away? Yeah right._

"Sonny, hey whats wrong with you? Why are you walking away from The CDC?"

I slowly turned around putting my signature grin on my face, "Oh hey Chad I didn't see you there..whats uh..up? " _My voice going up an octive. I really need to work on that.._

"Ok somethings wrong. Spill." _What?! How did he figure that out so quickly?_

"Nothing, nothing ummm just walking to my dressing room...that I share with Tawni you know for my show..So Random ...not Chuckle City.." Ughhh Shut up Sonny! Why was I rambling?

"Sonny I can tell by your voice and.." He blushed looking at the ground, "And your eyes that your lying."

"Fine...I am."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I couldn't stand it anymore I walked up to him and kissed him, I've always wanted to do that after one of these fights._ Sonny Snap out of it! Ok so maybe I didn't kiss him...not that I want too...I do NOT like him! Ugh, _I turned away from him and walked to my dressing room.

**Chad POV**

Wow, I love her. I've always known I liked her..a lot but yesterday I was talking with my sister Jasmine about it during Easter Dinner and she made me admit it. Wait why is Sonny walking away? I need to tell her how I feel.

"Sonny, wait! I need to talk to you!" I yelled after her running down the hallway to her dressing room.

She kept walking, I know she heard me and I really didn't want to be a jerk to her today, "Sonny!"

"What Chad?" She snapped..no more like screamed. "I'm really not in the mood to fight with you right now, leave me alone please." I just stared blankly at her, she's never snapped at me like that. That hurt. I felt like I was going to cry....I know what your thinking, Chad Dylan Cooper crying? Yeah well normally I'd say something mean back to her but I really wanted to be just Chad for once, and just tell her how I really feel..not CDC, Jerkthrob. Her expression suddenly changed from angry, to apologetic.

"Oh my gosh! Chad I'm so sorry, I just really don't feel that good, I had way to much chocolate yesterday and I didn't mean to yell!" She looked into my eyes, getting lost in them, as I was with her deep Cinnamon hazel eyes I could look in them forever, In fact how long have I been looking into them anyways? She must have realized the same thing because she looked at the ground breaking the spell," So Chad How was your Easter?" She asked, blushing trying not to get lost in my eyes again, Once again I couldn't stop but stare at her, she's so cute. I started getting lost in my thoughts, this is it. I'm going to tell her.

" Sonny -"

"Chad?-" We said at the same time, She giggled looking at the ground, I took my hand lifting up her chin to look at me, caressing her cheek, hoping I wasn't as red as she was..Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't blush.

"Please look at me Sonny, you're beautiful." Wait Woahhh! Did I just say that? I always thought it but I never actually thought I'd say it to her face, This girl is turning me into a sap. Am I dreaming?

**Sonny POV**

.god. Did Chad just tell me I was beautiful? I had no makeup on and my hair was in a sloppy bun! This must be a prank. No one besides my mom has ever called me beautiful, But I did it anyways, I kissed him. And this time I'm not kidding, I kissed Chad Dylan Cooper and he was kissing back! Hey...since when was I pressed against the wall? Oh well I really didn't care, All I care about is that I'm kissing Chad. I could feel him smiling into the kiss, I grabbed the back of his head tugging him closer, His left hand holding my face, and His right hand finding its way to my waist pulling me closer..If that was possible. He licked my bottom lip, I had never kissed anyone like that before. I pulled away looking at him not believing what just happened, And thinking about what was just going to happen. He looked deep into my eyes, "I-I love you Sonny."

I couldn't believe this, first he called me beautiful, then I was kissing him..now this? "I love you too Chad." I beamed. For the third time today we got lost in each others eyes. He broke it regaining his ego.

"Great, so I'll see you at lunch?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good, does this mean I can have a steak?!"

"Anything for you Sonshine." He kissed me goodbye, I held him tightly not wanting to let go, but we had to go to rehearsal ****so I l pulled away and pouted watching him walk away to the Mackenzie Falls set turning back at the end of the hallway winking and leaving me melt down the wall sighing to myself.

I walked the rest of the way to my dressing room, feeling a lot better then I did when I woke up._ MOO MOO! One new message from Chad. " I love you:)"_ I smiled.

I guess the Easter Aftermath really isn't so bad after all.

**Please review! Click the Green button below, if you do, I'll bake you a cake :D And check out my other stories and review those too!!!**


End file.
